Minazuki Unleashed
by Theresa Crane
Summary: Ever imagined what would happen if Unohana finally fought?  I imagined it and wrote out what I pictured, please enjoy, and Kubo owns Bleach for which I am eternally grateful!   ACTION STORY


**A/N- I realize Kubo will reveal Unohana's abilities at one point, but I imagined such a cool scene in my head that I just wanted to write it out for you all. I hope Unohana does end up having abilities like the ones I'm going to lay out for you all here. Please enjoy!**

_Minazuki Unleashed_

Unohana has done all she can for everyone who lay injured in the fake Karakura Town after being attacked by Aizen and his posse. The Captain Commander groans…he's lucky to be alive after a self-sacrificial spell, but he's unable to fight anymore, at least for today.

"I believe it's time that I join the front lines. We can't just depend on Kurosaki-san." Unohana says out loud and the Captain Commander groans again.

His next words make Unohana sigh. "You're the last resort…has it really come to this?"

Her musical voice is healing in itself, and the Captain Commander listens to her words intently. "You've kept me out of battle for hundreds of years, knowing my ability and my own power. I know why you did it, and I know what will happen after I fight him. The time has come though, don't you think? Minazuki and I have been incredibly patient, not complaining, just waiting…biding our time for when it truly counted to kill."

"I know I've kept you out of it., and because I have, you are a trump card. I only wish I'd kept you out of the test the day Aizen had to take it." The Captain Commander coughs, and Unohana nods her head.

"I've had the opportunity to observe at length though. I can also heal myself during battle. I have detected a slight ripple in the natural space of things when he is using his shikai. If I close my eyes and allow Minazuki to see for me, I can detect the ripples, and move my location to lessen the chance of being injured. If I constantly switch up the length of my dodging, he won't be able to predict my next move. I believe I can kill him before he gets lucky enough to get a hit in on me."

The Captain Commander is well aware of how astute the Fourth Squad Captain actually is, and due to him keeping her out of battle for so many centuries, her power will surely be frightening.

_She is my granddaughter after all, forgive me for keeping you from battle, but now I believe you can win. Stop Aizen…put your power to the best use of all._

Unohana arrived in the real Karakura Town just in time to see Ichigo and Aizen begin to fight. She is well aware that Aizen will likely put Ichigo out of commission at some point, just like he has with everyone else, and this time, instead of healing, she'll make her move.

Unohana is in awe. Ichigo has greatly improved since the last time she saw him fight. Unfortunately, Aizen's body has an annoying habit of regenerating and self healing after any sort of attack, even the most vicious ones that Ichigo lays out. Aizen protects any hits that are aimed for his head, and deflects them if he has to, towards his shoulders.

Ichigo makes cut after cut, time and again, but Aizen continues to flourish. Then Unohana notices that Ichigo keeps trying to pull off some move, but Aizen always attacks before Ichigo can complete it.

_When one goes to use their most powerful move, their chances of being hurt in the process increase exponentially. What is that child trying to pull off?_

She sees Isshin, looking completely drained, and off to the side. She shunpo's over to him, and begins to restore his reiatsu, while continuing to observe the battle.

She shakes her head, since she can feel it. Kurosaki is simply being overwhelmed by Aizen's experience and awesome power. She's practically done healing what little wounds Isshin has, and he looks at her with a grateful nod of his head.

"Thank you, I appreciate it…"

"Take care of your son. Don't get in my way." Unohana breathes down to Isshini, and for once the man looks truly shocked.

_She's going to fight?_

Her instinct is proven head on, as Ichigo takes a vicious hit to the back of the head, and is knocked completely unconscious.

"Return in Retribution, Minazuki." Unohana breathes before she closes her eyes and heads in Aizen's direction.

Her tactic proves to be accurate. He hadn't expected her to leap into action, why would he? He's never once in his life seen her fight. Her eyes are closed, and her sword which he's seen released before has its eye on him.

A tongue appears out of Minazuki's mouth, and it pokes like a dagger into Aizen's midsection. Unohana closes in, and attacks Aizen's own sword with a kidou spell.

_No disruptions…did I actually get him without him releasing even once?_

"All of it, Minazuki." Unohana's words trigger a rare event, witnessed by few in the world. Wounds start to appear on Aizen's body. Wound after wound. Wounds she's healed in the past, and for centuries are being poured into Aizen's body.

He screams in pain, and Unohana says something that surprises even Aizen.

"Minazuki, be sure to give him Hinamori-san's wounds…and Hitsugaya-Taicho's wounds…and the wounds of all that he's inflicted since the start of his evil."

Skin tears off of Aizen's body, and the wounds that have been incurred and repaired by Unohana for centuries past, all come forward, one after another, and tear into Aizen's body.

Blood explodes from his eyes, from the wounds, that he cannot stop from carving themselves into his body. He has never known such extreme pain before in his life. He has never wanted to die as badly as he wants to now. The hougyoku's power is working against him now, making him only able to endure the blinding pain that is etching itself into his body. The power of Minazuki is cruel, and painful, since there are so many wounds waiting to be released, it's a time consuming process, and Aizen's body is continually torn to shreds, only to regenerate on its own and be torn to shreds again.

"I will maim you, Aizen Sousuke."

Ichigo finally revives, and he shudders when he sees what Unohana has released on the enemy.

_No wonder all my instincts told me not to get on her bad side…_

"Ichigo, she won't be able to finish him off like that. Use the move that Zangetsu taught you, do it now, and end this. You can save everyone if you just end it!"

"I will disembowel you, Aizen Sousuke." Unohana isn't even a quarter finished, and Ichigo wonders if he should wait a bit more.

"I don't want to get caught in that crossfire, that does not look pretty." Ichigo says, and Isshin can't help but to agree.

"She can't possibly keep that up forever though," Isshin objects, but Unohana hasn't even broken a sweat.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asks, and they both observe in awe as she takes Aizen's body apart over and over again.

"I will make you wish you were never born, Aizen Sousuke, and I will make you wish you'd never gotten on my bad side, Aizen Sousuke!"

"She's giving me the creeps." Ichigo says, and Isshin understands completely.

"No kidding…" Isshin breathes, since nobody had been able to tear up Aizen the way she's doing, nobody could have even dreamed of it, except for maybe Ichigo.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, if you're up, you can assist me in a few minutes, I'll unleash Minazuki here and now." Unohana calls out, aware that Ichigo wants to participate and is probably needed to finish off Aizen.

Even Unohana is surprised at how quickly the enemy's body can heal itself, even in the face of Minazuki's Retribution.

Ichigo nods, and watches as Unohana changes her stance.

"Bankai! Unleash, Minazuki!" The remainder of what power is left in Minazuki carves Aizen's body up into a zillion little pieces, but that piece of shit bastard regenerates, even using his power to create a thin shield to protect his head. A shield that proves to be effective against Minazuki, even in bankai.

Ichigo leaps high up in the air, but the noise created by Minazuki drowns out what the young man yells, but even with her eyes closed, she can detect a blinding light from Ichigo's attack.

She feels someone swoop in and grab her, and she quickly realizes it's Ichigo's father. The man then jumps up behind Ichigo and lays out an identical attack, both having aimed at Aizen's head.

What used to be Aizen's face, crumples into tiny unrecognizable pieces on the ground, and Ichigo falls to the ground unconscious, Isshin in the same type of state.

Unohana grins at her zanpakutou, feeling wonderful now that she's finally released so much energy from inside her zanpakutou. Nearly all of it.

She seals her sword and fondles the handle.

_It may be another thousand years before we get the chance to fight again._

Unohana can feel that there are people who need to be healed, including Rangiku, so she takes off. Father and son will be fine once they've rested, so she goes on to heal those more in need of her.

"Let us go, Minazuki," Unohana's voice, soft and relaxing soothes all who she seeks to heal. Her words bring smiles to faces.

"Aizen Sousuke is dead, rest assured, the fighting has finally ended."

_I've longed to say those words, and now I finally can._


End file.
